Reste près de mon coeur
by Spoiled Child
Summary: Severus perd son statut d'agent lorsqu'il est démasqué par le mauvais camp. Quelqu'un lui vient en aide...  GinnyxTom Severusxsurprise
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. J'aimerais votre avis et si possible je recherche toujours une Bêta.**

**Bon je vous laisse lire ce prologue (un peu naze mais j'ai du mal à commencer les histoires).**

* * *

Torturé et blessé gravement, il est enfermé ici depuis plusieurs jours, mois peut-être. Il ne sait plus. Il a perdu la notion du temps dans cette pièce humide et sans lumière. Son esprit s'est refermé sur lui-même pour ne pas laisser échapper une seule information. Ni sous la torture ni sous veritaserum. Il évite de penser à sa condition de prisonnier pour ne pas s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Après tout, il s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup. Il a joué avec le feu un peu trop longtemps. Il fallait bien qu'un jour le masque tombe. Son orgueil en avait pris un coup. Il avait tant de fois repoussé le moment fatidique de sa chute. Sauver in extrémiste des situations où il semblait perdu. Oh oui ! Combien de fois était-il passé à un cheveu de perdre sa place et sa condition d'espion voire même sa liberté et sa vie ? Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance dans sa situation mais il n'arrêtait pas d'y revenir. On a beau être sur ses gardes, être constamment vigilent. Un jour, on tombe sur une épine, pas forcément une pointure. Non des fois, on tombe juste sur un gars plus idiot que la moyenne et ça arrête votre vie. Severus avait toujours fait très attention face à tous ces gens aux sens aiguisés. Et, il avait fallu qu'il croise cet imbécile. Et la guerre qui battait son plein, il ne pouvait plus y intervenir. Tout ce en quoi il croyait, il ne pourrait plus jamais le défendre. Ses amis. Son filleul. Quelle importance, puisqu'il mourrait là ! Il pouvait quand même encore rêver qu'il écraserait cette punaise insignifiante pour lui avoir pourrit la vie non ? Il délirait. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir qu'un allié arrive jusqu'à lui pour lui venir en aide. L'homme en noir réalisait que l'on est bien peu de chose quand on est humain. On est juste très fragile. Cette conscience de lui-même lui arracha un sanglot imperceptible. Son ventre criait à présent famine. Ses geôliers n'étaient pas venus depuis longtemps. Peut-être l'observaient-ils attendant une faille dans ses barrières mentales ?

Cela finirait par arriver inévitablement et Severus cherchait juste un moyen de se suicider pour emporter ses secrets. Sa baguette lui manquait plus que jamais, plus que ses potions. Mourir ce n'était pas trop gênant en soi car il se savait trop faible pour s'évader. Il s'était fait une raison. Après tout, il avait failli à sa mission, il ne lui restait pas d'espoir. Il allait mourir pour sa cause, comme c'était noble. Pour l'instant, il ne voyait pas encore comment, il savait juste qu'il devait mettre un point final à sa vie. Sa vie d'espion était peut-être dure et pas toujours rose or au moment d'en finir, il avait un léger pincement au cœur comme une sorte de regret. Un goût d'inachevé. Inachevée, ça c'est sûr ! Il n'avait quand même pas choisi de s'arrêter maintenant. Il s'était bêtement fait prendre au piège. Il avait encore des potions sur le feu, un traité à écrire, de la correspondance en retard. Mine de rien, le solitaire des cachots avait une vie bien remplie. Ses élèves ne lui manqueraient pas, enfin pas tous. Il s'était souvent préparé à mourir, il pensait que ce serait brutal. Un sort venant de nulle part qui le frapperait sauvagement sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Une mort rapide en somme. Il n'aurait même pas droit à une mort digne. Peu importe, tout était fini. Physiquement, Il se sentait à bout de force. Son esprit scellé risquait de craquer à tout moment. Après avoir perdu tout espoir, il tombait dans une sorte de désespoir. Un puits sans fond où il perdrait plus que la vie. Severus ressentait désormais l'urgence de mettre fin à son tourment. Ce besoin impérieux de quitter la scène avant de trahir, de se trahir, de les trahir.

Son corps refusait désormais tout mouvement. De toute façon, cette pièce ne contenait rien d'autre que lui. Il n'avait même plus la force de se fracasser la tête contre le mur ni même de s'arracher la peau jusqu'à une veine. Après plusieurs tentatives d'arrêt respiratoire, il dut amèrement constater que malgré son état, son organisme refusait de se laisser mourir. Réflexe de survie ancré dans chaque particule, la machine se relançait automatiquement. Obstiné, il s'apprêtait tout de même à retenter un ultime essai.

Du bruit dans la serrure le tira de ses pensées morbides. La porte s'ouvrit sur de l'obscurité au milieu de laquelle se dressait une petite silhouette noire portant un masque blanc éclairé par le bout lumineux de sa baguette. La faible luminosité l'aveugla pourtant complètement. Un grognement de protestation s'échappa de ses lèvres desséchées. La petite silhouette s'approcha prestement et lui tendit une fiole de sa fine main de porcelaine. La méfiance de Severus s'évapora quand elle fut débouchée et portée à sa bouche. Elle avait l'odeur d'une potion revigorante et en l'avalant goulument, il s'aperçut qu'elle en avait aussi le goût, la texture et surtout les effets. Son corps fut parcouru de spasmes bienfaisants. En quelques secondes, il retrouva suffisamment d'énergie pour envisager un déplacement. La silhouette rangea la fiole vide dans une des poches de sa robe noire et l'aida à se relever.

Les muscles de Severus eurent un peu de mal à s'étirer et à se mettre en mouvement. Ses articulations craquèrent bruyamment. Il s'appuya lourdement sur cette aide providentielle. Une idée effleura tout de même son esprit et si c'était un piège ? L'apprenti mangemort le tira pour sortir de la cellule et l'entraîna d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement en haut d'un escalier, guettant les bruits autour d'eux. Le masque blanc se tourna vers Severus et ses yeux le supplièrent d'accélérer le rythme. Severus savait qu'il fallait sortir du château et traverser son parc avant de pouvoir transplaner. Il essaya donc de suivre la course imposée par son sauveur silencieux. C'était sa seule chance de vivre ou de mourir même. Il connaissait ses yeux mais son esprit refusait de partir à leur recherche. Il trébucha une fois puis une deuxième. Il avait mal mais l'autre l'aidait, le relevait, le trainait. Il tenait à le sauver. C'est ce constat qui redonna une lueur d'espoir au maître des potions. L'impression de compter pour quelqu'un. Suffisamment pour qu'il mette sa vie en danger pour le sauver lui. Une bouffé de reconnaissance saisie l'homme en noir le faisant presque défaillir à nouveau. Les effets de la potion s'estompaient rapidement, sa vue devenait flou par moment et son corps perdait trop d'énergie à tenter de se régénérer.

Arrivées aux grilles, les lumières du château s'allumèrent derrière eux. Plus que quelques mètres. Leurs assaillants étaient à leur poursuite. Dans le parc des cris et des ordres étaient lancés.

- Vite, il faut nous faire transplaner maintenant, déclara précipitamment la jeune fille.

Severus fut déstabilisé par cette voix, il la connaissait aussi. Elle dénotait dans ce cadre dans lequel elle n'avait pas sa place.

- Je n'ai pas le permis moi. Ça déclencherait une alarme au ministère. Ils arrivent. Vite.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Plus tard. Dépêchez-vous ou nous serons tous les deux leurs prisonniers ! cria-t-elle entre panique et incertitude.

Un point noir commençait à envahir la vision de Severus qui prit rapidement sa décision et décida de transplaner dans l'endroit le plus sûr qu'il connaissait. Un des manoirs le plus sécurisé au monde.

En arrivant, Severus tomba inconscient épuisé par son dernier effort, la potion ne faisant plus aucun effet. Dans son sommeil, il entendit des bribes de conversations, peut-être délirait-il encore ? On le transportait délicatement, il reconnaissait l'aura réconfortante d'un vieil ami près de lui. Ce château était un peu sa deuxième maison. C'est là que résidait les êtres qu'il considérait comme sa famille de cœur et d'esprit. Lui qui était près de la mort quelques instants plus tôt, se retrouvait dans le cocon de son lit

« - C'était du suicide ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Tempêtait une voix fort contrariée.

- … le seul moyen pour le sauver. Nous n'étions pas quinze à pouvoir le faire, répondait la fille à l'homme.

- J'aurais trouvé une autre solution, je ne l'aurai pas laissé tombé, insista la voix masculine.

- Je sais mais ça aurait pu être trop tard.

- Tu es trop impulsive, tu aurais pu être blessée, tuée ou capturée, cria-t-il.

- Tu te serais trouvé une autre amie si c'est ça qui t'inquiète ! explosa la jeune fille.

- Tu refuses de comprendre, tonna l'homme avec une pointe de regret.

- Taisez-vous à la fin, il a besoin de soins et de repos. Vous sortez maintenant, déclara la voix rassurante d'une femme qu'il connaissait bien. »

Quand il se réveilla vraiment. Son corps avait été soigné et lavé. Il reposait dans un grand lit douillet, au milieu d'une chambre qu'il connaissait fort bien, en sécurité donc. Il ne mit pas longtemps à reconstituer les souvenirs de sa fuite. Qui était la jeune fille venu le secourir ? Il avait comme indice sa voix et ses yeux, sa petite taille et sa corpulence moyenne, et surtout la peau très blanche. Cela devait être une adolescente qu'il côtoyait régulièrement. Son esprit passait en revue tous les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie. Ses doigts commencèrent à tapoter le couvre lit, signe d'une intense réflexion.

- Tu as passé deux semaines à dormir et à peine réveillé, tu réfléchis déjà, dit une voix féminine réconfortante.

- Compte tenu du fait que j'allais mourir, j'ai acquis le droit de disposer de mon temps comme bon me semble, répliqua-t-il sarcastique.

- Quel odieux personnage, dit son hôtesse sans pour autant être réellement offusquer.

- Qui est venu me chercher Narcissa ?

La question la prit de court. Elle s'attendait à une autre réplique désagréable. Son regard se troubla, elle s'agita sur son siège avant de se lever et de glisser vers la porte. Elle appela un elfe et échangea quelques mots avec lui avant de retourner vers le rescapé. Elle prit place sur le bord du lit et lui prit la main. Severus crut un instant qu'une révélation dramatique allait avoir lieu mais il n'en fut rien.

- Elle n'est pas au château mais nous pourrons la voir lorsque tu seras rétabli.

- Je le suis, assura-t-il. Il me faut juste des vêtements propres.

- Ce soir, Severus. Nous irons ce soir. Tu me sembles bien pressé de dire merci, monsieur je ne dois rien à personne, le taquina-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux ciel d'exaspération. Il l'aimait beaucoup mais vraiment, des fois, elle lui rappelait leur adolescence à l'affubler ainsi de ce type de surnom. Ils finissaient tous par lui taper sur le système d'ailleurs. Il se répéta comme un mantra salvateur : je serais bientôt seul dans un bureau avec des livres. Son hôtesse s'excusa et prit congés de lui. Une fois seul, il se leva doucement en testant une à une toute les parties de son corps. Ses amis avaient remarquablement pris soin de lui. Comme s'il sortait d'une cure de jouvence, il sentait la force au cœur de ses muscles. Rien à voir avec la loque se laissant mourir qu'il avait été. Comment avait-il pu tomber si bas ? Un frisson le parcourut quand il s'approcha de la fenêtre. La vue du parc baigné de soleil lui fit l'effet d'une explosion de couleurs. Il avait bien cru ne jamais pouvoir revivre ce simple bonheur. Il était bien décidé à profiter de cette seconde chance pour goûter un peu plus la vie.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Narcissa vint le chercher. Il se tenait raide comme un piquet vêtu de riches vêtements sombres que Lucius avait bien voulu lui prêter. S'il l'avait écouté, il se serait retrouvé avec des vêtements d'un colorie plus ou moins douteux. Il s'était avéré très difficile de trouver des vêtements sobres dans ses armoires. Entre temps, il avait eu la joie de lire la gazette où un flot ininterrompu d'absurdités et autres billevesées était déversé. Personne n'avait voulu le renseigner sur l'identité de sa sauveuse même les elfes de maison gardaient sournoisement le secret. Il avait dû se résoudre à descendre dans le laboratoire pour occuper son esprit en reconstituant le stock de la pharmacie qu'il avait mis à mal durant son coma prolongé. Par moment, il dut se replonger dans les grimoires car des éléments lui manquaient pour réaliser convenablement son travail. Des mécanismes restaient bloqués dans sa mémoire. Inaccessible aussi, des pans entiers concernant ses travaux ou des gestes quotidiens qui le rendaient inapte pendant de longues minutes où il tentait de se les remémorer. Alors, il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il aurait dû mourir pour sa terrible négligence. Certes la punition aurait été extrême mais c'est tout ce qu'il méritait, pour s'être fait avoir. A qui devait-il la vie ? C'était une dette d'honneur maintenant.

- Tu comptes rester là ou prendre la cheminée avec nous, demanda Lucius impatient.

- J'arrive, grogna Severus en faisant un pas de plus pour rejoindre ses deux amis.

Narcissa et Lucius étaient resplendissants comme à leur habitude. Voilà pourquoi, il ne voulait même pas tenter de rivaliser et préférait rester dans la sobriété qui était pour lui la seule élégance qu'il pouvait s'accorder.

A leur arrivée, une foule dense était déjà présente dans le hall de réception. Tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent, les saluèrent en souriant. Severus se sentit pour la première fois démuni au milieu de toute cette agitation. Il les connaissait tous ou presque et pourtant, une peur diffuse de se retrouver piéger sans pouvoir se défendre commençait à l'angoisser. Sentant son trouble, Lucius posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Severus reprit immédiatement pied à son contact. Il se morigéna pour avoir ressenti une émotion aussi inutile que dangereuse. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés passa en courant près de lui. Elle riait aux éclats en virevoltant autour des invités. Severus crut la reconnaître mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'identifier, elle disparut dans un couloir. Ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait secouru. Elle semblait trop mince par rapport à l'autre.

Scrutant la foule à la recherche de l'inconnue, il accrocha quelques regards soulagés de le revoir en bonne santé. Un rire joyeux, un brin exubérant attira son attention vers la droite. Ce rire si caractéristique appartenait à une femme que Severus avait toujours trouvée très belle. Grande, une cascade de boucles noires, élégante, mais un peu folle et surtout très mariée : Bellatrix LESTRANGE lui faisait face. Il s'approcha pour la saluer et elle le serra amicalement dans ses bras. Son regard exprimait un regret sincère pour sa mésaventure.

- Je suis soulagée de te voir en forme, lui dit-elle chaleureusement. J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi. Je pense que Tom voudrait te voir en privé. Il est dans son bureau. Je t'accompagne, proposa-t-elle en lui prenant le bras.

- Merci, … pour tout.

Bella sentit que sa captivité l'avait profondément marqué. Elle l'avait veillé plusieurs jours après son retour et les blessures qu'il portait sur lui n'étaient vraiment pas belles à voir, restaient les blessures psychologiques plus difficile à évaluer. Elle n'avait fait que supposé ce qu'il avait dû endurer mais à le voir, elle percevait des changements dans son comportement. Même si tout cela semblait imperceptible, il avait l'air plus craintif, plus absent. Arrivant dans le couloir du deuxième étage, loin des bruits de la fête, des cris et des rires résonnaient dans le bureau de Tom.

- Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ? déclara Tom.

- Autant que tu le veux ça ne changera rien ! répliqua une voix féminine.

Severus reconnu la voix, c'était elle. Juste là, derrière cette porte. Bellatrix soupira en entendant les voix, elle passa devant et ouvrit la porte.

- Quoiqu'il se passe, elle a raison ! déclara-t-elle avec emphase. Je l'emmène avec moi, elle doit absolument se changer. Je te laisse avec Severus qui nous est enfin revenu.

Bellatrix traversa d'un pas rapide la pièce et agrippa la jeune fille pour l'entraîner vers une pièce attenante. Severus ne put qu'apercevoir sa silhouette et ses cheveux roux. Tom fit le chemin inverse de Bella et s'approcha de Severus pour le saluer. Les deux hommes parlèrent de la situation, précédent sa capture et des avancées de la guerre. Rapidement, Tom s'aperçut que son interlocuteur avait des absences. Inquiet, il l'interrogea et la réponse qu'il redoutait, tomba tel un couperet. Severus ne pouvait plus accéder à certaine partie de son cerveau. Il avait si bien caché ses souvenirs qu'il en avait peut-être même bloqué l'accès définitivement. Sans illusion, Tom essaya tout de même la legilimencie et l'opération se révéla un échec. Il était incapable de lui venir en aide alors qu'il avait sacrifié toute sa vie pour le monde qu'il voulait bâtir. Il se jura de trouver le moyen, car il fallait qu'il y en ait un, de lui restituer la pleine jouissance de sa mémoire.

L'homme de conviction qu'était Tom ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'un de ses plus fidèles soutiens se retrouvent dans cette situation. Certes, ils n'ignoraient pas les risques, la mort pouvait très bien les frapper. Ce n'était pas un jeu et les rencontres avec l'ennemi finissaient souvent dans un bain de sang. Son vieil ennemi réussissait toujours à manipuler l'information et les médias pour apporter toujours plus de crédibilité à sa cause. Tom ne cessait de dénoncer la soif de pouvoir mégalomaniaque de son adversaire et surtout ses idées subversives et dangereuses pour les sorciers. Son idée était d'exposer le monde sorcier aux moldus afin de pouvoir établir sa régence sur les deux mondes. Tom et nombres de ses partisans étaient contre l'idée de s'associer avec les moldus. Pour eux, ils étaient dangereux et l'histoire l'avait prouvé bien des fois à leur dépend. Les liens s'ils devaient exister un jour, devraient se faire progressivement et surtout de la manière la plus naturelle du monde. C'est-à-dire par l'intermédiaire des nés moldus, car à travers eux, il était plus facile de faire accepter l'existence de la magie sans mettre en danger ceux qui la pratique. Ce processus prendrait des siècles. Tom refusait de prendre le risque de mettre toute la communauté en danger. Albus, lui, ne voyait que le pouvoir qu'il pouvait en tirer et il poussait de plus en plus le ministère à tisser des liens avec les institutions moldus. Pour cela, il n'hésitait pas à mettre des crimes et des idées sur le dos de ses adversaires. Severus vivait sous la menace constante d'être démasquée par les partisans de l'ouverture. Au péril de sa vie, il rapportait des informations capitales, il avait sacrifié sa vie à cette cause. Avec son double jeu, il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir une famille. Comment l'aurait-il protégé ? Comment gérer ses absences répétées ? Maintenant que par la force des choses, la vie lui avait enlevé ce poids des épaules, il se retrouvait privé d'une partie de lui. Cette injustice révoltait Tom plus que le reste.

- Je trouverais comment t'aider ! assura-t-il. Je suis désolé de …

- Je connaissais les risques, j'aurais dû mourir, je suis juste handicapé, raisonna Severus à haute voix.

Ce n'était peut-être que temporaire. Après tout, vu ce qu'il avait subi, plus le coma : même pour un sorcier en bonne condition, cela pouvait laisser des traces plus ou moins durable. Dans un premier temps, il lui fallait du repos. Tom regarda sa montre et se dit qu'il était temps de rejoindre le reste des ses invités.

- Pourrais-je rencontrer la personne qui m'a aidé ?

- C'est ma conseillère que tu connais depuis quelques années maintenant. Viens, allons rejoindre les autres, proposa Tom en se levant.

- Oh !

Surpris, Severus s'excusa et demanda à rester seul quelques instants. Tom le laissa et sortit d'un pas pressé de son bureau. Une fois seul, Severus tenta de rassembler les souvenirs concernant la conseillère. Par précaution, étant donné son rôle sensible, il ne l'avait toujours vu que masquée. Le regard pouvait en effet correspondre. Seulement, ce n'était pas cela qui lui avait frôlé la mémoire quand elle lui avait porté secours. Cette fille, la conseillère, était l'éminence grise de Tom Jedusort. Elle avait toute son attention et était, au dire de certain, sa meilleure amie, la seule à avoir de l'influence sur lui. Seuls tous les deux, ils se comportaient comme des adolescents. Personne ne savait quelle sorte de lien les unissait réellement. Bien entendu, Albus n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'existence d'une telle personne, qui sait ce qu'il tenterait s'il était en possession d'une telle information. C'est avant tout pour cela que Severus avait pris la décision de ne jamais l'approcher plus que nécessaire. Les autres avaient approuvé son idée. Il regrettait parfois ne pas connaitre cette facette de Tom. Ce dernier était un homme qu'il appréciait pour ses grandes idées, ses convictions et surtout son sens de l'honneur. Pour lui, Tom était comme un guide, un mentor.

Lorsqu'un elfe vint alimenter le feu de la cheminée, il se décida à rejoindre la réception. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il réfléchissait seul dans le bureau. Il avança rapidement à travers les couloirs qui lui paraissaient soudainement trop sombre. Se sentant oppressé, il courut presque dans les escaliers et en arrivant en haut de l'escalier principal, il fut presque aveuglé par l'éclairage se reflétant dans les nombreux miroirs de la salle de réception. Il y avait nettement moins de monde qu'à son arrivée. Ne restaient présents que les intimes de Tom. Lui-même riait avec sa conseillère que Severus put contempler de dos dans une très jolie robe verte, ses cheveux roux relevés en chignon bouclé. Bella tournait sur la piste de danse avec son neveu, Lucius et Narcissa ainsi que d'autres couples les accompagnaient. Pas à pas, il s'approcha, hypnotisé par le dos de la conseillère. Dans quelques minutes, il pourrait voir son visage. Un mètre les séparait et la jeune fille blonde qu'il l'avait frôlé à son arrivée, fondit sur la gauche de son objectif. Elle riait en tendant un objet à la rousse.

- Je l'ai, dit la blonde en glissant un sourire éblouissant de son amie à Severus.

- Severus te voilà enfin, déclara Tom.

La scène sembla durer une éternité. La rousse se retourna vers le maitre des potions pour l'introduire dans le cercle de la conversation et lui, crut un instant s'être trompé de monde. Devant lui, en robe de soirée, se tenait la femme la plus proche du sorcier le plus puissant du monde, devant lui, se tenait Ginevra Weasley. Son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer ce qu'il voyait. Sa mâchoire sembla se décrocher sous l'étonnement. Elle tendit vers lui l'objet qu'elle venait de recevoir. Ses yeux longèrent le bras blanc et tombèrent sur le présent qu'elle lui faisait : sa baguette. Agité par des sentiments contradictoires, Severus resta paralysé pendant de longues secondes. Ginny irradiait de joie pure. Elle s'amusait visiblement de la situation. L'homme en noir finit par saisir sa baguette pour la ranger à sa place près de lui. Il esquissa un sourire de remerciement. Par quelle magie était-elle arrivée là ?

- Luna a pris tous les risques pour la récupérer, ainsi que tes autres affaires, déclara Ginny d'un ton familier.

- Tu plaisantes Ginny, c'est toi qui a risqué le plus, répondit Luna en agitant ses cheveux défaits.

Severus ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que ces deux jeunes filles faisaient là. Tom observait la situation, amusé et jaloux malgré lui de l'attention que son ami suscitait. Comment l'unique fille des Weasley pouvait être la plus proche amie de Tom, sa conseillère, celle que tous décrivent comme son ombre ?

- Ainsi donc Ginevra Weasley est l'éminence grise de Tom, je dois admettre que je suis surpris, avoua Severus.

- Il en faut pourtant beaucoup pour vous surprendre professeur, répliqua Ginny.

Drago arriva à leur hauteur, rejoint par sa cavalière. Il pria son parrain de l'excuser et enleva la rousse pour l'entraîner dans une valse sous le regard noir de Tom Jedusor. Luna prit la main de son professeur et le força quelque peu à danser sur un rythme qu'elle seule semblait entendre. Son visage lumineux et son rire décontenancèrent le maître des potions qui était de plus en plus perdu. Luna le rassura par sa voix douce et posée. Tout ceci n'était pas un rêve et à partir de maintenant, tout irait mieux, assura-t-elle. Séverus ne demandait qu'à la croire, quand elle parlait, la vie se simplifiait. Quel étrange sentiment, se dit-il en reprenant le contrôle de la danse.

Tom se contentait de fixer les cheveux roux de Ginny tournant dans les bras de Drago. Son visage de marbre semblait vouloir se fissurer pour jeter un avada kedevra à travers la piste de danse à tout instant. Lorsque Bella posa une main sur son avant-bras, il grogna comme un ours privé de son pot de miel.

- Pourquoi es-tu si contrarié ? Tu n'avais qu'à l'inviter avant qu'un autre le fasse …

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Bella ? assura-t-il en étant redevenu maître de lui-même.

- Pardon, je dois divaguer, se reprit-elle avant de se décider à éviter le sujet sensible autant ne pas insister. As-tu remarqué le comportement de Séverus ?

Ainsi, elle avait remarqué. Rien d'étonnant, Bella était si perspicace. Si seulement, elle n'était pas si impulsive et belliqueuse, elle aurait été une femme parfaite. Une femme faîte pour … quelqu'un d'autre. Les troubles de Séverus devraient se résoudre avec le temps, il l'espérait mais il savait aussi qu'il aurait besoin d'être entouré et stimulé. Tous ses amis devraient se relayer. Hélas, le temps était ce qui leur manquait le plus dans cette guerre. La situation s'aggravait de jour en jour.

Soudain, le temps sembla se figer dans la salle de réception et les étudiants s'entreregardèrent avec une légère appréhension dans les yeux.

- C'est l'alerte, constata Drago.

- Il faut y aller, déclara Ginny.

Luna s'excusa dans une révérence et quitta doucement les bras de son professeur. Ils formulèrent une incantation rapide pour créer un portoloin. Narcissa pria son fils de faire attention et Ginny lança un dernier regard circulaire avant de toucher l'objet. Ils disparurent laissant derrière eux des personnes inquiètes à divers degrés. Non pas qu'on puisse soupçonner ses élèves d'être sortis de Poudlard, qui plus est pour se rendre chez l'ennemi public n°1. Mais, quand des êtres chers se trouvaient dans un endroit où on ne pouvait les protéger, on se trouvait dans une des situations les plus inconfortables qu'il soit.

Toute cette comédie commençait à les peser. Combien de temps encore à supporter cette situation ?


	2. Chapter 2

Le départ des adolescents avait changé l'atmosphère de la salle de bal. Un silence de plomb s'était abattu et l'anxiété de Séverus venait de remonter au niveau de la panique. Sa main se serra convulsivement autour de sa baguette. Narcissa se dirigea vers lui en prenant bien soin d'arriver en face et lentement pour ne pas qu'il soit effrayé. La présence rassurante de son amie le détendit instantanément. Elle passa son bras dans le sien l'entraîna vers le salon suivi de Lucius et Bellatrix.

- Sev, tu ne peux pas flipper à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose, déclara Bellatrix sans ambages.

- Bella ! s'indigna sa sœur.

- Elle a raison, approuva Séverus. Je ne peux pas avoir des crises de panique à tout bout de champ. Ma vie doit reprendre.

- Tu sors à peine du coma, commenta Lucius d'une voix traînante. Tu n'es pas un surhomme.

Séverus se renfrogna et s'abîma dans la contemplation du feu. Ses pensées le ramenèrent à Ginny. Comment cette adolescente gryffondorienne pouvait être … ce qu'elle était ? Quoi au juste d'ailleurs ? Apparemment, elle était tout sauf ordinaire. Une bonne comédienne en tout cas. Insoupçonnable jeune fille dans un camp et terrible stratège dans l'autre. Celle qu'il avait parfois aperçue derrière Tom Riddle, celle qui chuchotait à son oreille, était impitoyable pour le camp dont elle était issue. Comment avait-elle pu s'échapper de la toile tissée par Dumbledore ?

- Il existe des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne jamais découvrir, déclara sombrement Riddle en entrant dans la pièce.

Tous tressaillirent et Lucius se leva en lissant sa robe pour se donner contenance.

- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer prendre du repos, déclara-t-il en tendant son bras à sa compagne.

Narcissa le prit et Séverus les suivit en inclinant la tête vers Tom Riddle. Il avait compris le message. Mademoiselle Weasley recelait plus de mystères dangereux que sa vie en pouvait le tolérer. Il se promit de ne plus trop y penser, surtout en présence du sorcier.

Quand les Malfoy et Snape furent partis. Tom s'assit sur le canapé de velours vert face au feu. Bella était resté vautrée dans le fauteuil en attendant la suite. Elle avait suivi le cours des pensées de Séverus. A vrai dire, elle gardait un œil sur lui depuis qu'il était au manoir Riddle. Son comportement l'agaçait. Elle ne supportait pas le changement, et ce nouveau Séverus la perturbait.

- Tiens-toi correctement, la rappela à l'ordre Tom.

En soupirant, elle se redressa mais sa robe restait posée négligemment autour de ses jambes. Elle était l'entière opposée de sa sœur. Narcissa était toujours parfaitement mise, parfaitement coiffée, maquillée. Bellatrix, on se demandait toujours d'où elle sortait, avec ses chignons bouclés à moitié défaits, jamais maquillée et souvent débraillée.

- Que penses-tu de Séverus ? à part, qu'il n'est pas comme avant s'entend.

- Gin a raison. Les autres ne pensaient pas qu'il serait libéré. Il n'y a aucun piège au niveau de son esprit. Par contre, s'il ne maitrise pas ses crises de panique …, déclara Bellatrix.

- Cela devrait passer avec le temps. Où en sont les Aurors dans leurs recherches ?

Les Aurors étaient dans une impasse. Dumbledore lui-même l'était. Ginny et Luna étaient folles d'avoir pris autant de risques mais elles étaient les seules à pouvoir réaliser ce coup sans perte humaine pour leur propre camp. Tom avait été furieux contre Ginny, sa colère avait fait trembler les murs du manoir Malfoy. Ginny, l'énigmatique rousse. Que représentait-elle réellement pour Tom Riddle ? Bellatrix brûlait de le savoir mais elle préférait rester dans l'ignorance salvatrice. Tom lui avait dit un jour qu'il tuerait toute personne qui en aurait connaissance. Bellatrix savait qu'il aimait l'adolescente. Or, on ne tue pas pour cela. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle sur demande où Blaise et quelques autres les attendaient. Une ambiance studieuse régnait dans la grande pièce avec des tables d'étude et de grandes rangées de bibliothèque.

- Que se passe-t-il, interrogea Ginny en se lançant un sort pour se changer.

- Notre fête ne va plus devenir si privée que ça sous peu, déclara Blaise en tapotant une carte sur laquelle la rousse se pencha.

Les membres de l'AD se dirigeaient vers la salle sur demande avec en tête le trio d'or. Ginny fit un signe aux présents de se mettre en place selon le plan d'urgence. Elle-même se mit à une table avec Luna où leurs affaires étaient déjà disposées. Quand le groupe rentra, il jeta un regard mauvais en direction de la table où plusieurs étudiaient, avant de se diriger droit vers la rousse et son amie.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? grogna Ron. On t'a cherchée partout depuis le début de la soirée !

- La bibliothèque est toujours fermée, je te signale et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, certains préparent leurs examens … et vous ? Vous êtes venus faire vos devoirs ? interrogea Ginny d'un air innocent.

- J'ai fini les miens mais je ne serais pas contre effectuer quelques recherches, déclara Hermione en s'éloignant vers les rayonnages.

Harry soupira de désespoir, il aurait voulu s'entraîner mais ils devaient faire une croix sur la salle sur demande. Aucun espoir de voir cet endroit libre avant un bon bout de temps. Depuis que la bibliothèque avait subi quelques dégâts suite à un affrontement Gryffondors-Serpentards, cette dernière était fermée pour travaux et les étudiants s'étaient rabattus sur la salle sur demande pour pouvoir bénéficier d'un endroit calme. Il devait absolument trouver un autre point d'entrainement.

- Il est déjà tard, vous n'en avez pas assez fait pour ce soir ? demanda Ron. A cette heure, vous devriez dormir.

- Le samedi soir, les piewraps ne vérifient pas les lits, tout le monde sait que leurs tournées n'existent que pour les lendemains où l'on doit se lever, répondit Luna en fixant sa plume.

Ginny se demandait comment elle faisait pour garder son calme en entendant ce genre de réflexions. Luna avait l'art de prendre les gens pour des imbéciles sans en avoir l'air. Elle détestait les membres du trio et s'en donnait à cœur joie quand elle les côtoyait.

Ron soupira et détourna les yeux mal à l'aise en se demandant comment sa sœur faisait pour traîner avec cette fille bizarre. Les jumelles Patil s'approchèrent d'Harry pour lui demander ce qu'ils allaient faire. Harry haussa les épaules et leurs désigna une table libre. Ils décidèrent d'étudier la théorie de quelques cours de défense. Hermione ramena une pile de livres gigantesque sur la table où les membres de l'AD restant s'étaient établis. Ginny ferma ses livres et regarda discrètement vers les Serpentards. Elle se leva en attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval et s'approcha de la table de Harry.

Elle observa les sorts qu'ils étudiaient. Rien de bien méchant, elle dirait même plutôt basique. Harry lui proposa de s'installer avec eux et elle accepta en souriant. Luna la fixait, l'air rêveur. C'est que cette fille pouvait se glisser tel un serpent sans éveiller les soupçons dans un groupe. Plus elle la fréquentait, plus elle était contente d'être de son côté dans cette guerre. Très vite, elle avait vu l'influence du journal sur Ginny en première année. Elle s'était rapprochée d'elle et l'avait aidé à ramener Tom dans le monde des vivants. Luna lui avait servi de couverture quand elle sortait de Poudlard les années suivantes. Ginny était vive et intelligente. Elle savait que Dumbledore allait modifier leurs souvenirs après l'épisode de la chambre des secrets et avec Tom, ils avaient trouvé le moyen de résister à ce type d'enchantement, une parade indétectable. A partir de là, Ginny s'était lancée corps et âme dans l'étude des sortilèges et des enchantements. La dissimulation était devenue une seconde nature chez elle.

Ginny avait noué des liens profonds avec Tom et au fil du temps, elle avait pris une place plus qu'importante pour lui et lui pour elle. Luna s'était contentée de prendre le train en marche. Elle resterait fidèle à son amie car Ginny avait été la seule à l'accepter telle qu'elle était dès le début. Luna était une jeune fille trop intelligente pour son bien. Ses fortes intuitions et ses capacités cérébrales lui avaient toujours coûté cher auprès des jeunes de son âge. Seul son sens de l'humour particulier lui permettait de les mépriser sans que cela ne lui attire la haine des autres. Elle était somme toute assez contente d'avoir été au bon endroit au bon moment.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient très soudées et maintenant leurs plus proches amis étaient pour la plupart des Serpentards. Serpentards qui se regroupaient à l'opposé de leurs tables tout en jetant des regards méfiants aux élèves de l'AD.

La tension à Poudlard était à son comble depuis que le professeur en charge de la direction de Serpentard avait été convaincu de traitrise par le grand Albus DUMBLEDORE en personne. La plupart des enfants ne comprenait pas les implications et surtout l'impact des batailles de cette guerre qui durait depuis quelques décennies maintenant.

Ginny retint un glapissement outré lorsque Harry posa un bras autour de ses épaules. La tension monta d'un cran du côté de certains élèves de Serpentard. Tous se souvenaient de la rapidité avec laquelle s'était passée l'arrestation du professeur Snape. Aussi étaient-ils sur leurs gardes dès que l'un d'entre eux se trouvait en position de faiblesse. Surtout concernant Ginny. Drago apaisa discrètement ses condisciples. Il valait mieux ne pas faire de vague, d'autant que Ginny était insoupçonnable... du moins jusqu'à présent. Un sort de fidelitas avait été imposé à chaque personne connaissant de près ou de loin son vrai rôle. C'était le seul moyen sûr de garantir sa sécurité, même si elle se pensait à l'abri dans son costume de Gryffondor parfaite, amie du très estimé « survivant ». Le blond fixait le bras de Potter, s'il n'avait pas aussi bien maîtrisé ses expressions faciales, il aurait affiché un air dégouté. Comment ce crétin au cerveau ramolli et manipulé osait ne serait-ce que respirer le même air que cette fille ?

S'il n'avait tenu qu'à Tom Riddle, jamais la rousse n'aurait remis les pieds à Poudlard au mépris de toutes les règles de stratégie les plus élémentaires. Heureusement, celle-ci avait souvent le dernier mot. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être l'espionne la plus proche du survivant. Potter était une source d'informations continuelle. Sa tête ressemblait à un gruyère tellement son mentor effaçait et manipulait sa mémoire. Ginny avait essayé quelques charmes sur lui pour voir comment Dumbledore opérait mais rien n'avait été efficace jusqu'à présent. Au mieux, elle arrivait à lui imposer également quelques souvenirs, ce qui s'avérait utile à l'occasion.

Harry était un brave garçon qui n'avait pas eu de chance. Le directeur avait jeté son dévolu sur lui pour en faire son pion principal. Un sacrifice pour une cause perdue. Elle avait en quelque sorte pitié de lui.

Justement, il la voyait se lever et s'étirer doucement en annonçant son départ. Telle une ombre, Luna lui emboîta le pas. D'autres élèves sortirent en petits groupes, l'heure du couvre feu approchait. Pansy rattrapa vivement Ginny.

- Les pendentifs sont presque tous prêts, chuchota-t-elle.

- Et les sorts de non-divulgation ?, demanda Luna.

- Il faudra faire un sort commun sur le groupe de pendentifs, par contre il va falloir lancer la mode pour que les nôtres passent inaperçus, répondit Pansy toujours à voix basse.

- J'ai mon idée, déclara Ginny.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elles se séparèrent. Pansy rejoignant un groupe de sa maison pour descendre dans leurs dortoirs. Ginny exposa son idée à Luna qui approuva. Bientôt, tout le monde voudrait son pendentif porte bonheur. Elle avait eu l'idée d'enchanter quelques bijoux pour que ceux-ci réagissent et communiquent entre eux. Un moyen discret et efficace de communication (à supprimer pour éviter la répétition J). La chaîne où seraient attachés les pendentifs, se réchaufferait si une menace était proche d'eux, ce qui leur permettrait de ne pas être surpris entrain de discuter ou d'envoyer un sort interdit si le professeur Dumbledore pouvait les voir par exemple. La chaîne se refroidirait si l'un d'eux était en danger immédiat. Très pratique pour pouvoir réagir au plus vite et adapter son comportement suivant la situation.

Ce petit artefact allait leur faciliter la vie. Ginny se demandait si elle devait inclure un portoloin en cas de danger mortel. Il y avait peu de chance de se retrouver dans ce type de situation, après tout, ils étaient encore considérés comme des enfants. Au pire, d'excellents moyens de pressions sur leurs parents, au mieux, d'excellents recrutements d'esprits préformés au service de l'idéal mégalomaniaque de Dumbledore.

Le directeur se doutait bien que plusieurs élèves étaient perdus pour sa cause et il s'ingéniait discrètement à faire de leur scolarité un enfer.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Ginny se changea rapidement et s'enferma dans son lit à baldaquin. Elle lança un sort de silence et sortit un miroir de sous son oreiller. Elle fixa son reflet quelques instants et rajusta quelques mèches de ses cheveux par coquetterie avant de murmurer le prénom de Tom. Le visage de ce dernier apparut immédiatement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacé par le petit plissement de son front, seul signe chez lui qui prouvait qu'il était inquiet.

- Tout va bien. C'est juste que la bande des dégénérés se pointait…

- Gin, ça pourrait devenir dangereux, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- On en a déjà parlé. Je ne cours aucun risque, coupa-t-elle. Bref, jusqu'à présent, on arrive à ralentir les entraînements mis en place par Potter. Nos artefacts de protection sont pratiquement prêts, on va lancer le plan de dissimulation avec des copies à la mode. J'aurais besoin de toi pour lancer quelques sorts sur les nôtres, demanda la rousse.

Tom accepta sans problème. Ginny avait progressé de manière fulgurante en enchantements. C'est sûr que côté charme, elle n'avait rien à envier à personne. Il aimait sa vivacité, son piquant. Il la connaissait si bien. Le journal avait créé un lien si puissant entre eux qu'il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier le jeune âge de son amie. La rousse avait un potentiel magique assez impressionnant et il aimait lui enseigner ce qu'il avait appris. Mais ce qu'il affectionnait particulièrement chez elle, c'était son regard. Le reflet de son âme pure. C'est cela qui lui avait sauvé la vie, lui qui avait attendu si longtemps que quelqu'un vienne délivrer son esprit du livre dans lequel il s'était retrouvé piégé. Certes ce plan de secours lui avait sauvé la vie lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à face avec le directeur de Poudlard. Mais, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il serait aussi difficile de trouver la bonne personne pour le délivrer de son point de repli.

Il ne lui restait aucun souvenir de cette nuit fatidique et la version officielle ne lui convenait absolument pas. Pour quelle raison aurait-il été tuer des gens aussi insignifiant que les Potter ? Par contre, il voyait bien la cabale que son opposant avait montée en son absence, faisant de lui un être malfaisant. Le mal absolu qui devait être combattu jusqu'à la mort. Voldemort était le monstre des cauchemars d'enfants et d'adultes. Déjà, son ancêtre Salazar avait été persécuté en son temps et la plupart de ses descendants ne faisait pas exception à la tradition. Il était le dernier et il avait failli mettre un point final à cette honorable lignée.

Intelligent, il se doutait que son ex-professeur de métamorphose, essaierait d'attenter à sa vie en dernier recours. Aussi, ses recherches en magie diverses et noire de préférence, lui avaient permis de créer plusieurs horcruxes pour lui garantir l'immortalité en cas de défaite impromptue. S'il y avait une chose que Tom Riddle détestait, c'était bien être battu ! Sa cause était noble et juste. Le monde magique ne devait sous aucun prétexte être exposé au commun des mortels.

- Tom, comment va Séverus ?, demanda doucement la rousse.

- Je suis inquiet pour son mental. Il semble avoir perdu l'accès à différentes parties de son esprit. Je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant.

- Tu penses que cela vient de la façon dont il a muré son esprit pendant sa détention ou des tortures qu'il a subi ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Peut-être les deux, admis Tom. Bellatrix a confirmé ton diagnostique concernant les éventuels charmes posés sur son esprit.

Cela le renvoyait à ses propres troubles de la mémoire. Bien entendu, il y avait le noir des instants précédents sa disparition. Mais avant cela, il avait conscience d'avoir perdu des informations capitales sur les agissements du camp adverse. Au début de sa scolarité, Albus avait été prévenant avec lui. Tom était fier qu'un héros tel que lui s'intéresse au petit orphelin qu'il était. Progressivement, la situation avait évolué jusqu'à ce que le professeur fasse preuve de méfiance à son égard. Chose qui n'échappa pas aux sens aiguisés de l'adolescent. A partir de là, il avait remarqué des absences dans sa mémoire. Tom avait travaillé d'arrache pied pour se prémunir de ce genre de handicap. Et puis, il avait compris et il s'était opposé ouvertement au grand sorcier. Mais des données qui pourraient certainement l'aider en ce moment même, lui échappaient. Il avait compris quelque chose d'essentiel, il en était certain. Or, ce désagréable sentiment d'avoir quelque chose sur le bout de la langue était tenace.

Ginny regardait le visage de son vis-à-vis tendrement. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Ce lien invisible entre eux que le journal avait tissé, lui permettait de ressentir certaines de ses émotions. Le problème étant parfois de les identifier exactement. L'empathie était une chose curieuse. Sentir des choses sans les comprendre était grandement perturbant. Surtout pour une adolescente en pleine découvertes de ses propres émois.

- Essayons de nous voir demain. Dors bien ma douce Ginny, lui murmura doucement le sorcier.

- Toi aussi Tom, répondit-elle doucement.

Comme chaque nuit, ils avaient du mal à couper la communication et finalement, comme chaque nuit, Ginny glissa son miroir sous son oreiller et Tom mit le sien dans la poche de sa chemise, près de son cœur.

Harry avait été convoqué par le directeur de l'école. Il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide avec ses deux amis vers l'escalier qui menait au grand bureau. Hermione et Ron accompagnait Harry dans tous ses déplacements, d'autant plus depuis le retour de son ennemi juré.

Harry donna le mot de passe et ses deux camarades lui firent un signe d'encouragement avant de le laisser grimper, seul, vers son rendez-vous. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas trop pourquoi le directeur désirait le recevoir à une heure si tardive mais il comptait en profiter pour lui toucher deux mots sur l'impossibilité de s'entraîner convenablement depuis la fermeture de la bibliothèque.

Il toqua franchement à la porte et entra quand il entendit l'accord du maitre des lieux. Le bureau était toujours une source d'émerveillement pour le jeune héros. Le vieil homme regardait les étoiles par la fenêtre de la pièce en tournant le dos à son invité. Celui-ci en profita pour regarder un peu partout discrètement et notamment, il jeta un regard attentif aux papiers éparpillés sur le bureau directorial.

- Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi j'ai tenu à te voir aussi tardivement, commença le directeur avant de poursuivre suite au hochement de tête du brun. Je suis inquiet pour toi depuis que le traitre s'est échappé. Je suis désolé de lui avoir accordé ma confiance. Tu es encore plus en danger par ma faute, soupira-t-il. Nous ne savons toujours pas s'il a réussi à s'enfuir seul ou si une aide extérieur est parvenue à s'introduire ici. J'ignore quelle hypothèse est la plus effrayante

- Il pourrait y avoir un autre traitre, demanda Harry avec fougue.

- Je ne sais pas mais je ne pense pas. As-tu remarqué des comportements étranges ? interrogea le directeur.

Le brun réfléchit un instant mais rien ne lui revint en mémoire. Il évoqua des cauchemars assez flous, probablement dû à sa connexion avec Voldemort. Le directeur approuva et lui proposa de s'approcher de la pensine afin de les examiner. Harry accepta et se pencha sur la belle pensine en pierre du directeur. La baguette de son mentor se fixa sur sa tempe et des flux lumineux passèrent dans un sens et dans l'autre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous. **

**Merci pour vos reviews :**

**xKotoba : merci**, **je suis contente que tu trouves le contexte original, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !**

**GinTom et Elba : merci, voila la suite ^^**

**Nanou01 :** ET oui, Voldemort et Harry ont été ou sont les victimes du grand Albus D. ! Reste à découvrir à quelles fins ...

**Kalimba** : je vais essayer de développer les caractères et le côté sombre de Tom (après tout c'est un seigneur des ténèbres pas un bisounours) mais pas dans ce chapitre, c'est pour le suivant.

Nynaeve-98 : Ma bêta, mon aide, mon soutien, tous mes remerciements ! sans toi je n'y arriverais pas ^^

Tous vos encouragements m'aident pour continuer. J'espère que la suite vous plaira et que vous en redemanderez !

* * *

Ginny tournait sur elle-même en regardant son reflet. Elle tentait d'apercevoir l'effet de ses cheveux relevés sur sa silhouette générale. D'habitude, c'était Bellatrix qui la coiffait et elle devait avouer qu'elle se trouvait belle à chaque fois. Aussi avait-elle décidé d'adopter cette coiffure lorsqu'elle en avait le temps. Enfin, elle essayait de s'en approcher mais n'était pas aussi douée que Bella. La rousse s'amusait parfois de ses considérations d'adolescente. Cela la faisait rire … or, en même temps au fond d'elle-même, elle regrettait parfois de ne pas être une simple ado.

Sa vie, elle l'avait choisi. Du moins, elle tentait de s'en persuader. Il existait des causes qui exigeaient un dépassement des êtres, qui les faisaient avancer.

Son cœur de petite fille avait choisi Tom et elle avait embrassé son combat pour être avec lui au quotidien. Bien sûr, Ginny conservait précieusement son inclination de peur que Tom ne la mette un peu à l'écart.

Elle était déjà la personne la plus proche de Tom, jamais elle ne risquerait de perdre sa position. Etre son amie, c'était mieux que rien. Et puis, pour Tom, elle n'était qu'une petite fille.

De légers coups frappés à la porte de la salle de bain lui indiquèrent que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à entrer. Ce fut Hermione qui franchit le seuil, une mine fatiguée peinte sur son visage.

- Sympa ta coiffure, lui glissa-t-elle en arrivant à la hauteur de la rousse. Je suis épuisée, précisa-t-elle en s'affalant sur le tabouret.

- Tu as révisé toute la nuit ? l'interrogea Ginny.

- On a attendu que tout le monde parte pour pouvoir s'entraîner. Tu aurais dû rester.

- Et avoir la même tête que toi le jour de la sortie à Pré au lard ? répliqua Ginny en rigolant.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Ginny, dit sombrement Hermione. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose et que tu ne puisses pas te défendre, un jour où nous ne serons pas là pour t'aider. J'ai l'impression que tu ne te sens plus concernée par la guerre qui est aux portes de l'école. Cette guerre qui envahit nos vies !

- Comment oses-tu ? m'indignai-je en me redressant le regard méprisant. Ne prétend pas des choses sans savoir Hermione. Je te rappelle que je suis impliquée moi aussi…

- Oh Ginny. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est juste que depuis que Harry t'a … enfin... que vous n'êtes plus ensemble… J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas compris pourquoi il avait fait ça, s'expliqua Hermione.

Ginny trembla d'effroi à la pensée de former un couple avec Harry et son amie se méprit sur la raison de son tremblement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais cette idée la révulsait. Il y avait quelque chose chez Harry qui la troublait. Quelque chose d'angoissant comme une aura visqueuse. Cette chose se développait en lui petit à petit. Luna refusait de rester à porter de bras, de peur qu'il ne la touche, même par inadvertance. Elle avait fait jurer à son amie de ne jamais rester seule avec lui.

Ginny n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui arrivait au jeune homme. Hermione lui prit la main et elle sursauta violemment. Une étrange sensation lui étreignit le cœur.

- Je vais aller rejoindre Luna, déclara Ginny.

- Nous faisons de moins en moins de choses ensemble ces derniers temps, remarqua Hermione pensive. Je suis ravie que Luna ait une amie comme toi.

- Tu es souvent avec mon frère et Harry, répliqua Ginny. Et puis, je ne peux pas être la 5ème roue du carrosse éternellement. Je dois exister par moi-même, glissa-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

Pour Ginny, Hermione posait problème. Cette fille était observatrice et toujours dans son entourage. Pour l'instant, elle n'était pas prête à entendre la version de Ginny sur cette guerre qu'ils menaient. Ginny se promit d'être un peu plus prudente avec la jeune fille pendant qu'elle courait à la porte de la salle commune où Luna l'attendait déjà. Cette dernière lui jeta un drôle de regard avant de pencher la tête sur le côté puis de le regarder de haut en bas. Son regard perçant s'attarda longuement sur chaque parcelle de son corps comme à la recherche d'une chose visible d'elle seule.

- Un problème ? demanda la rousse.

- Non, il y a comme une fluctuation, répondit évasivement Luna.

Ginny lui rendit son regard inquiet et surpris. Luna ne savait pas vraiment comment, mais elle pouvait voir flotter les ondes autour des gens. Elle connaissait celle de Ginny par cœur et là, elle percevait un infime changement. Une pulsation irrégulière, une teinte, elle ne saurait le dire. Elle se promit de surveiller cela de plus près, aussi assura-t-elle à son amie de ne pas s'inquiéter pour l'instant. Elle prit la main de Ginny pour la traîner à sa suite et par-dessus l'épaule de cette dernière, elle aperçut Hermione qui se tordait les mains d'un air angoissé.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à courir, entraînant Ginny loin de l'antre des Gryffons.

* * *

Arrivées à Pré aux lards les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent dans la succursale de Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux. Fred et George fondirent sur elles comme des niffleurs sur un sac de galions, et les conduisirent dans l'arrière boutique. Fred passa trois fois devant le mur du fond dans un sens puis George trois fois dans l'autre. Une porte apparut et tous entrèrent dans une petite pièce aux tentures rouge. Là, ils empruntèrent un escalier étroit descendant en pente raide. Des pierres sombres, humides, voire même suintantes, l'ensemble était glissant et Ginny faisait plus qu'attention pour ne pas s'étaler. Ses frères ne semblaient pas plus en difficulté que cela et couraient presque pour arriver les premiers. Elle se demandait bien ce qui avait pu les pousser à rendre cet endroit sinistre. La cave voutée était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus glauque.

- Soeurette, dit Fred.

- Mademoiselle Lovegood, continua Georges.

- C'est un plaisir de vous voir de si bon matin, terminèrent-ils de concert.

- Vous êtes les premières, aujourd'hui ….

- A vouloir passer de l'autre côté du miroir !

En effet, un miroir gigantesque envahissait la réserve des jumeaux. Ginny ne concevait plus aucun déplacement lointain autre que par miroir interposé. Plus pratique que par cheminée selon elle. Les jumeaux avaient des caisses pleines de « faux » pendentifs qui avaient tout de même un sortilège de protection simple pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient commencer à les vendre comme LE dernier artefact à la mode, estampillé Weasley. Les deux frères ne cessaient de vanter leurs techniques de ventes et leur popularité auprès de la jeunesse. Tandis que leur vis-à-vis levait les yeux au ciel.

- N'en avez-vous jamais assez de parler les Weasley, interrogea une voix trainante.

Drago, accompagné de quelques Serpentards, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la réserve. Les jumeaux ne se firent pas prier pour ébouriffer la crinière blonde de l'héritier Malfoy sous les cris outrés de ce dernier. Luna commençait à jeter les sorts sur le miroir pour lever les protections et ouvrir le passage, pendant que les autres chahutaient. Elle tira sur la manche de Ginny pour que celle-ci donne le signal de départ.

- Bonne chance les garçons, il faut en vendre un maximum pour que les notre passent inaperçus, dit Ginny. Et surtout, toutes maisons confondues !

Puis, elle passa à travers le miroir. Derrière elle, Luna traversa sans se retourner. Drago attendit que Pansy et Blaise traversent. Crabbe et Goyle commencèrent à faire léviter des caisses pleines pour les remonter. Il repassait sa main dans les cheveux pour les recoiffer correctement selon sa vision des choses. De son avis 95% de cette famille de roux aurait dû faire partie de Serpentard et Ginny plus que tous les autres réunis. Le choixpeau avait dû être soudoyé pour les mettre à Gryffondor enfin pas pour tous… Quelque part, il enviait un peu cette famille nombreuse, chaleureuse. Fred et Georges étaient à part, en tout cas pour lui. Il les détailla pendant qu'ils criaient à Vincent et Gregory où poser les caisses à l'étage. Toujours un peu nerveux quand il était seul avec les jumeaux Weasley, il se demandait ce qui avait changer entre eux. La voix de Fred le sortit de ses pensées troubles.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, lança Fred incertain.

- Tu fais attention à notre sœur, on ne sait jamais …

- Je … promis, marmonna Drago avant de disparaître en laissant les deux roux un peu déçu par ce départ abrupt.

Avec eux, c'était toujours la même chose. Quand comprendraient-il qu'avec Voldemort comme proche, on avait le meilleur garde du corps au monde. Et ça, pour garder son corps à Ginevra, il n'y avait pas meilleur que lui. Dans le manoir Jédusor, elle ne risquait rien, elle était comme une reine.

Cette fille était vraiment extraordinaire. Il avait entendu sa famille comparer le Tom d'avant et le Tom d'après Ginny et il en avait conclu que cette fille ne devait en aucun cas être sous-estimée ou jugée trop rapidement. Certains l'avaient déjà chèrement payé.

* * *

Dans le manoir régnait une grande effervescence, la magie qui se concentrait en même lieu, pulsait à travers les corps des sorciers présents. Bellatrix riait aux éclats et cela suffisait à détendre l'atmosphère. Presque tous les meilleurs sorciers en enchantements et sortilèges de leur côté étaient présents. Après tout, la sécurité de leurs enfants était en jeu.

Séverus n'avait pas le droit de lancer de sortilèges. Il devait se contenter de tester et contrôler les artefacts. Pour l'instant, cela lui convenait. Il avait le temps de réfléchir et de réapprendre à se concentrer. A son arrivé, Ginny lui avait adressé un petit signe de la main. Quelque chose chez la jeune fille attira l'attention de Séverus, une boule se forma dans son estomac. Il décida d'ignorer ce sentiment de peur et se concentra à nouveau sur son travail. Il avait du mal voir.

Debout devant l'âtre de la cheminée du salon de Tom, Ginny reprenait quelques peu ses forces. Sa magie était fatiguée par les sortilèges qu'elle avait lancé toute la matinée, pensait-elle.

- Ginny, appela la voix de Tom doucement.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas, perdue dans la contemplation des flammes. Dans sa tête, un bourdonnement assourdissant résonnait comme un essaim d'abeilles en colère. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner, elle ne commandait plus son corps. Elle commença à chuter et Tom ne put que se lancer pour la rattraper en criant son nom.

Par automatisme, il lança des sorts de diagnostique en l'allongeant sur le canapé. Luna poussa brutalement la porte à ce moment là et s'écarta avant de recevoir un sort douloureux. Puis, elle scruta attentivement son amie. L'aura de cette dernière surbrillait en vert se teintant de noire. Le corps de Ginny fut soudain secouer de spasmes violents, sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri muet et son regard transpercé de douleur s'ancra dans celui de Tom.

- Son corps est brûlant, remarqua Luna en invoquant de l'eau pour rafraîchir doucement son amie sans risquer un choc thermique.

Tom analysait rapidement les données que son sort de diagnostique envoyait. Son angoisse augmentait chaque fois que les signes vitaux de Ginny viraient au rouge. Rien, il ne trouvait pas la cause, juste les conséquences, Son corps entier semblait se dérégler.

* * *

- Vous lancez un collier porte bonheur et vous ne me l'avez même pas dit, bouda Ron en accusant ses frères.

Les jumeaux passèrent devant lui en l'ignorant. La boutique était pleine à craquer de clientes et de clients. Les affaires marchaient bien et le samedi était leur plus grosse journée en chiffre d'affaire. Tous les élèves de Poudlard allaient défiler dans le magasin. Le collier de la chance allait être une opération très lucrative déclinée en version masculine et en version féminine les pendentifs allaient se vendre comme des petits pains. Ron ne supportant pas d'être ignoré, chercha rapidement un moyen de faire le malin devant ses frères.

- Moi aussi, je sais inventer des trucs, fanfaronna Ron pour attirer l'attention de ses frères sur remarqua le regard furieux d'Hermione et décida d'en savoir plus.

La jeune fille donna un violent coup de coude, fort peu discret, dans les côtes du rouquin. Elle voyait très bien comment cela allait finir et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n'était pas à l'aise de dévoiler une partie de leur projet.

- Si ton idée est aussi bonne que tu le crois, je t'offre l'objet de ton choix gratuitement dans notre boutique, lança le premier jumeau pour le tenter.

- Sinon, tu achèteras trois colliers porte-bonheur plein tarif, assura Georges ne perdant pas le nord.

Hermione se planta devant Ron en secouant la tête. Mais Ron était sur le point d'exploser. Il voulait être reconnu par ses frères et après tout c'est lui qui avait eu l'idée de ce super sort. Il était fier de celle-là, même Hermione l'avait trouvée bien ! Pourquoi n'en profiterait-il pas ? Dépassant Hermione qui soupira, il s'approcha de ses frères et les entraîna derrière le comptoir où il leur expliqua LA brillante idée. Son plan se déroulait en deux parties : la première étape consistait à lancer une sorte de sort de détection d'allégeance, l'aura se colorait en vert pour les sympathisants de Voldemort et en rouge pour ceux de Dumbledore. Les jumeaux lui firent remarquer que c'était un peu réducteur et que sympathiser ne voulait pas forcément dire adhérer totalement. Ron répliqua qu'au moins, eux, sauraient à qui faire confiance. Et la deuxième étape consistait à se jeter un sort de vision pour pouvoir voir l'aura d'une personne quelques secondes. Ses aînés acquiescèrent lentement, partagés entre l'envie de rire et l'envie d'étrangler leur frère avec une de ses rares idées.

- Admettons que tu fais honneur à l'ingéniosité des Weasley, déclara solennellement Georges.

- Nous te laissons choisir ce que tu as mérité et nous, nous allons nous occuper de nos clients, termina Fred.

Ron regarda la boutique avec des yeux d'enfants émus. Hermione le tira vers Harry en râlant. Celui-ci l'interrogea du regard et Hermione lui raconta les vantardises de Ron sur leur plan.

- On devait être les seuls au courant, protesta Harry.

- Tu ne soupçonnes quand même pas mes frères, demanda Ron choqué.

- Non, mais moins on en dévoile et mieux on est protégé. C'est une règle de base, dit Hermione d'un ton professoral. Et puis, je te rappelle qu'il est interdit d'altérer l'aura d'un sorcier, et la colorer même furtivement … et j'ai commencé à le tester autour de moi.

- Moi aussi, déclara Harry sombrement. En attendant, que vas-tu choisir ? ajouta-t-il pour détourner une conversation qu'ils ne devraient pas avoir dans un lieu si fréquenté.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, à tous, encore merci à ma première fan Nynaeve ^o^

**kisstom : voilà la suite !**

**Gintom : merci pour ta review j'espère que ça te plaira encore**

**IloveDrago : petite coquine, la réponse est oui mais pas dans ce chapitre**

**Kath3256 : j'espère que ça te plaira et oui Luna va jouer un rôle un peu plus développé dans la suite de l'histoire. **

**Elba : Voilà la suite ^^**

**xKotoba : merci tes reviews me font très plaisir, en effet je n'ai pas beaucoup de review mais c'est comme ça sur presque toutes mes fics. Mais celles que j'ai me font super plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.**

* * *

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et décidèrent de prévenir immédiatement les autres de la dernière trouvaille du trio d'or. Quelqu'un devait trouver une parade rapidement avant qu'il n'y ait des problèmes irréversibles. Beaucoup allaient être en danger avec ce sort.

Maudissant son frère, Georges se rendit à la salle du miroir et envoya un patronus pour porter la nouvelle. Ce dernier traversa le miroir pour aller délivrer son message à Ginny. Celle-ci saurait quoi faire et en informerait les autres, du moins le croyait-il.

Tom, tentant toujours de stabiliser Ginny, ne leva même pas les yeux vers la forme argentée quand elle délivra son message. Luna, elle, écouta attentivement, devenant de plus en plus livide à chaque mot. C'est exactement ce sort qui avait plongé Ginny dans cet état. C'est ce sort qui la tuait en ce moment même. Les perturbations qu'elle observait sur l'aura de Ginny venaient de cet ensorcellement. Pour Luna qui voyait ce que d'autres ne pouvaient voir, cela relevait du sacrilège.

Tom psalmodiait des sorts les uns à la suite des autres pour enrayer le processus. Par tous les moyens, il faisait barrage à la mort.

Luna réfléchissait à toute vitesse aux implications du sortilège d'allégeance. Ginny réagissait mal parce que son aura était différente des autres mais en quoi ? Elle était proche de Voldemort, plus que n'importe qui certes, mais cela aurait dû simplement colorer son aura en noir ou en vert très foncé. Or là, son aura était bien noire mais elle était affectée physiquement. Le sort avait-il été mal lancé ?

Toucher à l'aura était formellement interdit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle représentait l'essence même de l'âme d'un être vivant. Peu de personnes avaient accès visuellement à ce que les autres ne pouvaient voir. Luna, comme toutes les personnes de sa famille avait cette rare faculté et se devait d'apprendre à maîtriser les formes de la magie touchant à ce sujet. Seulement, Luna n'était pas sûre d'arriver à garantir l'intégrité de l'aura de Ginny tant que …. L'illumination se fit dans son esprit au moment où elle scannait l'aura de Tom Riddle.

- Ginny est une partie de toi ? demanda Luna, puis devant le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur, elle le pressa de répondre. Répond où je risque de ne pas intervenir correctement sur son aura !

Tom réagit vivement en entendant la fin de la phrase. Luna pouvait intervenir sur l'essence de Ginny. Luna pouvait potentiellement sauver Ginny. Soit Ginny mourrait d'agonie douloureuse avec son secret, soit il le partageait avec la blonde …

- Ginny possède une partie de mon âme, déclara Riddle du bout des lèvres, puis devant le silence de Luna, il ajouta réticent : physiquement !, avant d'enchaîner sur un sort de guérison.

Luna prit le temps d'assimiler les informations et de les assembler avant de se concentrer. Elle allait devoir enlever le sortilège et purifier l'essence de Ginny en laissant la part de l'essence que Riddle lui avait confiée. Cela allait lui prendre énormément de temps. Les hurlements de Ginny la firent tressaillir, son corps semblait sous l'emprise d'un Doloris. La blonde se mura dans son esprit à la recherche de sérénité et de la formule de purification. Une équation complexe qu'elle devait résoudre, tandis que Voldemort soulageait les douleurs de la rousse. Lentement, elle posa une main pâle sur l'épaule de Voldemort, avant d'agripper fermement la cheville de Ginny de l'autre. Après tout, puisqu'ils étaient déjà liés, ce dernier pourrait servir de filtre sans altérer la partie de son âme présente en Ginny.

Elle activa le transfert et la circulation entre les deux corps entama sa lente progression. Les mains de Luna aspiraient le sortilège et le corps de Tom servait de filtre. Le fluide commença à circuler progressivement en passant par les mains de Luna qui servaient de barrière purificatrice. Le corps de Ginny se cabra et Luna dut raffermir sa prise. Si elle la lâchait, tout serait perdu. Elle concentra toute son énergie dans ses mains et entama une longue mélopée de sa voix claire. La rousse se débattit violement contre une force invisible, elle frotta sa peau à se l'arracher puis tenta de rentrer ses doigts à l'intérieur des plaies qu'elle se faisait. Désespérément, elle tentait de retenir son essence qui la quittait. Or, Luna tenait fermement sa jambe pour l'empêcher d'interrompre le processus, seul ce contact permettrait à son amie de vivre. Le chant enfla jusqu'à envahir toute la pièce.

Son amie finit par se détendre au bout de deux heures et Tom put lui administrer des soins de guérisons sans avoir à parer à l'urgence.

Flash back

Protego, hurla une voix féminine en conjurant un sort puissant devant elle et le corps d'un adolescent sérieusement blessé. Avada Kedavra, asséna-t-elle tuant net son dernier adversaire.

Il n'y avait plus aucun témoin vivant dans cette clairière. Juste elle et Tom. Autour d'eux, la mort. Sa capuche noire tomba dans son dos, libérant sa chevelure rousse. Sa baguette s'agita autour de Tom en lançant des sortilèges de soins.

- C'est bon Gin, râla-t-il.

- C'était un piège. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu … enfin passons. Ce satané artefact n'est pas là !

Le visage de Tom s'assombrit. Tout portait à croire, que Dumbledore l'avait localisé ici précisément. Un leurre. Et maintenant, ce satané mage blanc allait savoir que quelqu'un d'autre était sur la piste de cet objet

.Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Ginny s'entailla la main avec sa baguette avant de la plaquer ensanglantée sur une de ses blessures.

- Magie du sang, c'est le seul remède, déclara-t-elle.

Elle pouvait le guérir. Peu importe où il était atteint, elle était son médicament. Même s'il n'avait besoin de personne, elle, c'était différent, il le sentait. Un pop de transplanage se fit entendre et Tom eut juste le temps de l'attraper avant de disparaître sans laisser de trace.

Fin de flash back

Quand la purification de l'aura de Ginny prit fin, celle-ci laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé et Voldemort la prit dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre en abandonnant la blonde dans le salon sans un merci. Sa tête contre son torse, elle s'agrippait à lui comme une enfant désespérée. Voilà peut-être tout ce qu'elle était finalement. Malgré ses rêves de grandeur et d'égalité avec lui, elle n'était qu'une faible adolescente. Il resserra sa prise sur son corps : sa Ginny. Désormais, ils étaient encore plus liés qu'avant. Ils partageaient leur magie.

- Oui Ginny, tu es mon égale, lui dit-il en la déposant sur le lit. Dors maintenant. Il plaça ses mains devant ses yeux avant de formuler un enchantement de repos.

Son corps avait été trop épuisé et elle devait recouvrer un maximum de force en peu de temps. Sa peau était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Rageur, Tom allait claquer la porte de sa chambre en sortant. Il avait du mal à se maîtriser quand sa rousse était touchée. Il devrait mieux la protéger et protéger sa partie de lui en elle.

- Tomss, murmura la rousse épuisée.

Celui-ci retourna immédiatement près d'elle, près à la sermonner pour qu'elle se repose. Ginny dormait déjà. Son souffle filtrait doucement entre ses lèvres closes. Il s'éclipsa finalement doucement de la pièce avant de se rendre dans l'antichambre de son bureau où Luna l'attendait certainement. La blonde était assise paisiblement sur le fauteuil Louis XV bleu ciel qu'elle affectionnait tant. Ce siège l'avait toujours attiré sans raison particulière si ce n'est cette douce couleur. Elle sursauta légèrement quand Voldemort approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien en la fixant durement.

- Il ne s'est absolument rien passé avec Ginny, est-ce que tu comprends ? demanda-t-il férocement.

Si Voldemort tentait de la terroriser, et bien c'était réussi. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour que Luna tienne sa langue. Jamais elle ne mettrait Ginny dans une position de faiblesse. Cette dernière était la seule amie qu'elle avait et surtout grâce à elle, elle vivait vraiment. Voldemort ne se rendait pas compte de ses misérables problèmes existentiels et elle ne tenait pas à l'en informer. Or Luna devait lui faire admettre qu'elle ne trahirait jamais Ginny.

- Ginny se porte à merveille, répondit-elle en rassemblant tout son courage. Le seigneur des ténèbres se recula avant de prendre place sur un autre siège.

Sa fureur ne se calmerait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas évacuée par une vengeance exemplaire. Or, il ne pouvait pas sans que Ginny ne soit directement exposée. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Ce qui augmentait d'autant sa mauvaise humeur. La patience ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités. Comment se sortir de ce guet-apens ? Ces adolescents étaient vraiment une épine dans son pied, toujours à contrarié ses projets, à mettre en danger ceux qui devaient à tout prix être protégé. Son vieil adversaire avait de sacrés pions en germe, mais lui aussi ! Et fort heureusement, Luna avait déjà réfléchi à un plan. Sa tante pourrait les aider à faire arrêter indirectement le projet « Aura » des Gryffondors. Elle exposa son idée au maitre des lieux qui accepta à contre cœur de laisser repartir les deux jeunes filles. Les talents de comédien des Lovegood allaient être déterminants.

Luna enfila le collier protecteur et contacta sa tante qui transplana aussitôt au plan mis au point, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que Ginny se réveille. Durant l'après-midi, lorsque l'on demandait à Luna où était Ginny vu qu'elle la suivait comme son ombre en toute occasion, cette dernière répondait invariablement qu'elle travaillait avec Voldemort sur un projet. Séverus tiqua légèrement à l'entente de sa réponse et Bellatrix remarqua le scepticisme de l'ancien agent double. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire, après tout, Luna devait agir sur ordre du maitre. Le trio d'or venait de leur planter une sérieuse épine dans le pied et exposer les enfants de mangemorts et les sympathisants à leur cause à Poudlard.

Une réunion avait été organisée pour exposer le problème et la solution trouvée. Au cas où il y aurait un raté, il fallait que tous soient prêts à faire évacuer les enfants de Poudlard.

Dans sa chambre, Tom travaillait sur le collier de Ginny. Il voulait munir celui-ci d'un mécanisme de secours. Ils étaient un et il refusait de perdre une partie de lui-même. Surtout celle qui lui permettrait de survivre. Cette foutue prophétie !

- Je sssuisss sssi faible Tomss, souffla Ginny.

Trop concentré sur son projet, il sursauta en entendant Ginny susurrer. Il se leva immédiatement et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour lui prendre la main, avant de lui faire avaler une potion revigorante à l'aspect peu engageant mais au pouvoir hautement efficace.

- SSSShhhttt, la faiblessee n'est pas ccee que tu croiss. SSouviennss toi de notre promesse et tout ira pour le mieuxxx, siffla Tom en retour.

- Cce ssouvenir resste près de mon coeur, susurra-t-elle en réponse.

Et la réalite de l'instant le frappa de plein fouet. Ginny s'adressait à lui en fourchelangue. Si proche. Si semblable. Quelle douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Jamais, elle ne devrait repartir. M'aimerais-tu que le monde serait parfait et que rien ne nous arrêterait. J'anéantirai le monde entier pour toi, je réduirai tout en cendres pour les mettre à tes pieds. Au lieu de la retenir, il s'entendit lui dire de se lever et de retourner jouer son rôle. L'exact contraire de ce qu'il voulait crier, de ce qu'il hurlait parfois quand elle prenait trop de risque. Ils croyaient savoir tous les deux les enjeux de cette guerre et elle, elle était le pion parfait.

Ginny avait quitté à regret le manoir en fin d'après-midi. Elle se sentait incomplète elle avait mal partout. Cela n'allait pas lui être difficile de suivre le plan. Luna lui avait assurée que tout se passerait bien et elle avait eu raison. Sa manipulatrice amie et sa tante avaient provoqué un scandale dans Pré au lard. Sa tante était un membre important du ministère et elle contrôlait le département des enquêtes sur les modifications de flux magiques le DEMFM. Elle prétexta une visite à sa nièce lors de la sortie du week-end pour avoir détecté par hasard une perturbation sur la petite Ginny.

- Il est intolérable que des élèves puissent prendre le risque sous votre nez d'utiliser de tels maléfices, cingla-t-elle le directeur.

- Pourquoi accusez-vous des élèves ? Un mangemort ou un sorcier quelconque aurait très bien pu lors de la sortie …

- Impossible, le sort a été lancé sur cette pauvre enfant au plus tard avant l'heure du déjeuner, le coupa-t-elle. Je doute que cette élève soit sortie avant l'aube, non ?

- Madame Lovegood…, tenta le directeur.

- Mademoiselle !, s'horripila-t-elle d'une voix cassante.

- Mademoiselle Lovegood, je ne peux croire qu'un élève soit responsable d'une chose aussi grave, commença le directeur.

- Je vous enjoins à un rappel à l'ordre, des membres de mon département viendront mener l'enquête et s'ils trouvent la moindre trace d'utilisation d'une magie aussi dangereuse, vous devrez en répondre devant un tribunal. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser nos enfants exposés à un tel degré de danger, asséna Bathilda Lovegood en se levant. Ginny Weasley serait morte à l'heure qu'il est ou pire cracmol ! si je n'étais pas intervenue.

La grande femme blonde partit du bureau directorial de manière fracassante laissant Albus Dumbledore tassé sur son siège. Il poussa un soupir de résignation et prépara son discours pour le repas du soir. Enjoignant ses élèves à la plus grande prudence, ajoutant que tout ce qui portait atteinte à l'intégrité magique d'une personne était pire que l'utilisation de magie noire et que le ministère allait mener une enquête dans l'enceinte de l'école suite au préjudice subit par une élève.

« Préjudice », Luna faillit sauter à la gorge du directeur. La presque mort de Gin, un simple préjudice. SI cette dernière n'avait pas été entrain de se reposer, elle aurait bondit en sortant sa baguette pour lancer un maléfice mortel à l'impudent directeur. Au moins le trio eut la décence de se ratatiner sur place. Hermione se tordait les mains d'angoisse et se lamentait. Ron avait le regard perdu, il avait blessé sa propre sœur et Harry se demandait comment tout cela était possible.

- Hermione, qu'est ce qui a raté ? chuchota-t-il.

- Mais je ne sais pas Harry. Ce n'était pas censé interférer. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à Ginny en elle-même ou s'il y a un problème avec l'enchaînement. Ça n'aurait jamais dû donner ça, Oh je suis tellement désolée.

- Ce qui est sûr c'est que notre plan tombe à l'eau, soupira Harry. On essayera de passer voir Gin avant le couvre feu.

Bellatrix débarqua dans la boutique Weasley pour sorciers facétieux. Elle jeta un étrange regard à son reflet dans le miroir de la cave. Voyager par miroir, vraiment Ginny quelle idée étrange. Assis chacun sur une caisse, les jumeaux faisaient les comptes sur une table rongée par les mites. Les pendentifs s'étaient vendus comme des petits pains et leur chiffre d'affaire avait progressé d'au moins 10% par rapport à un samedi normal.

- Ginny et Luna ont eu une idée formidable pour stopper l'idée des 3 gamins, lança Georges par-dessus son épaule.

- Oui, merci de nous avoir prévenu. Heureusement, mademoiselle Lovegood est de notre côté. Comment se porte Ginny ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien, elle jouait juste la comédie, répondit Fred.

Bellatrix fit la moue et s'approcha des garçons pour regarder les chiffres. Sa robe battait doucement sur ses chevilles. Les jumeaux déglutirent à son approche. Elle les mettait mal à l'aise. Ils avaient toujours l'impression qu'elle les soupçonnait de cacher quelque chose, même quand ça n'était pas le cas.

- Drago n'est pas encore là, finit-elle par demander. Ce garçon n'est pas capable de respecter un horaire.

- Ma tante, il n'est pas toujours facile de s'échapper de l'école sans se faire repérer, déclara le retardataire.

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire grave. Drago lança un regard vaguement inquiet aux deux garçons qui le rassurèrent en se levant, rangeant leurs papiers. Le quatuor traversa le miroir vers le repaire de Voldemort.

Drago transmit à son maitre la lettre que Luna lui avait remise. Celui-ci la glissa discrètement en deçà de son sous-main. La réunion de ce soir allait porter sur une attaque. Les yeux du seigneur des ténèbres flamboyaient d'une tempête carmine.

- Les aurors vont se déployer dans le sud du pays de Galles. Ils veulent sécuriser un périmètre à la demande de Dumbledore, nos espions rapportent que notre vieil ennemi essaye de sortir un artefact de cette zone. Cette bataille sera sanglante et il n'y aura pas de quartier, asséna-t-il férocement. Je veux récupérer cet objet.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée, le maitre semblait contrarié. Fenrir fut chargé avec Bellatrix de mettre l'expédition sur pied. Tout le monde fut rapidement congédié et quand Lucius referma la porte du bureau, le majestueux serpent Nagini rampa aux pieds de son maitre.

- Qu'as-tu jeune Tom ?

Il ne répondit pas et se plongea dans la lecture de la lettre qu'il avait attendue. Le plan de Luna avait fonctionné. Il se permit de sourire. Dumbledore allait être occupé avec cette inspection dans son école et les gamins allaient devoir se tenir tranquille. Au fond de lui, il rêvait de pouvoir disséquer cette pétasse de gryffondor , pour avoir porté atteinte à sa personne. Une vague de magie sortit de son corps et se fracassa contre un mur qui explosa en faisant retentir les alertes du manoir.

Bellatrix fut la première baguette en main à inspecter le couloir. Le bal était vraiment bien loin dans les têtes. Voldemort rayonnait de folie meurtrière. Lucius arriva juste derrière elle et se plaça à ses côtés pour inspecter les dégâts. D'un regard de la brune, il entreprit d'éloigner les jeunes tandis qu'elle remettait en place le mur et les barrières de sécurité. Il vint ensuite l'aider à sécuriser le périmètre pour ne pas qu'un autre accès de colère de Voldemort n'alerte l'ensemble du château. Leur maître avait toujours eu un comportement instable mais il était tellement brillant.

Le père de Bella qui avait été proche de lui dans sa jeunesse, avait un jour sous-entendu que ses problèmes viendraient de Dumbledore. Il ne lui en avait pas dit plus et Tom n'abordait jamais le sujet avec elle. Seule Ginny était dans ses secrets et avait accès aux méandres de ses pensées. Elle, elle ne craignait rien des accès folies de Tom, peut-être savait-elle ce qui les provoquait.

Ginny était effondrée dans son lit à ruminer sur sa faiblesse. Comment Hermione avait-elle pu lui infliger ça sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive ? Ah, elle était brillante la stratège, l'ombre de Voldemort. Piégée comme un vulgaire papillon dans une toile d'araignée ! Elle allait écraser cette sang de bourbe. Une basse vengeance. Non, pas de précipitation. Il ne fallait pas réagir maintenant au risque de gâcher de plus grands projets. Il serait toujours temps pour se venger. Un pas léger s'approcha de son lit et elle tourna ses yeux rageurs vers sa grande amie Luna.

- Ils arrivent, déclara-t-elle en prenant place sur lit de l'infirmerie.

Elle glissa sa main pâle dans la sienne et lui fit un sourire rassurant en serrant bien fort la main de la rousse.

Son sourire atteignit les lèvres de Ginny qui se relevèrent et son regard s'apaisa au moment où trois autres élèves entrèrent.

- Oh Ginny, comment vas-tu ? demanda Hermione en se précipitant à son chevet.

- Bien, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'est arrivée. Je me souviens juste d'une douleur aigue. J'ai cru comprendre que la tante de Luna m'avait sauvée. On m'aurait jeté un maléfice. Certainement un de ses sales serpentards !, termina-t-elle en prenant un ton furieux.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans l'infirmerie, les deux amies firent comme si de rien était.

Quand vas-tu sortir ? demanda Harry.

Je ne sais pas. L'infirmière pense que je pourrais sortir demain mais que je devrais faire des contrôles presque tous les jours, protesta la malade. J'en ai déjà marre.

Arrête de pester Gin, c'est bientôt les vacances et maman va être ravie de pouvoir te bichonner.

Sa sœur poussa un soupir exaspéré qui les firent rire. Elle prenait soin de ne pas trop s'attarder sur Hermione de peur que celle-ci ne devine qu'elle savait. Après tout, pourquoi faire un test sur elle ? Elle devait inconsciemment avoir des soupçons ou alors ce n'était qu'une dangereuse coïncidence. Mieux valait être sur ses gardes dorénavant.

- Tu es sûre que ça ira ? redemanda Hermione. Sinon, je peux essayer de …

- Non, c'est bon, coupa Ginny plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Luna affermit sa prise sur sa main pour l'obliger à baisser les yeux. Ses yeux qui brillaient d'un beau rouge carmin.

- Je suis juste si fatiguée, reprit-elle plus faiblement en fermant les paupières. Chante pour m'endormir Luna s'il te plait.

Aux premières paroles discordantes, le trio s'éclipsa en les saluant d'un signe de la main et Luna entama alors un véritable chant pour apaiser son amie. Pour que ses yeux retournent à leur couleur verte en abandonnant cette couleur sang.


End file.
